Alergia
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Jérémie prepara una fiesta de cumpleaños para Aelita, aunque le toca lidiar con una dichosa alergia. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Alergia**

Le picaba la nariz. Estornudó. Se sonó la nariz.

«Dichosa primavera» pensó con amargura «prefiero mil ataques de X.A.N.A. que la primavera».

Volvió a estornudar. Debería resignarse a estornudar hasta que se murieran las malditas flores cuando llegase el mes de agosto.

Una alergia al polen no era algo tan terrible como para preocuparse, sólo necesitaba antihistamínicos y no acercarse demasiado a los parterres de flores y floristerías. Pero el plan perfecto anti-alergia tenía un grave inconveniente:

El cumpleaños de Aelita.

Cuando Yumi cumplió los dieciséis años, él le prometió a Aelita que elegiría una fecha para su cumpleaños, al principio pensó en celebrarlo el día en que, según su libro de familia auténtico, había nacido, pero después creyó que no era demasiado oportuno porque le haría pensar en sus padres, así que eligió un día de primavera al azar.

El cumpleaños de Aelita tenía que ser en primavera porque ella amaba las flores y ¿en qué época había más flores? La primavera. Igual que sumar dos y dos.

Estornudó, se sorbió la nariz apesadumbrado y avanzó por el caminito de arena que conectaba la residencia con la puerta de metal que daba a la ciudad. Iba a ser un día duro.

Eran las siete de la mañana de un soleado sábado y ya iba con retraso, tendría que correr si quería llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús. Así que con la nariz tapada recorrió raudo la distancia hasta su primer destino, cuando llegó tuvo que sentarse y boquear como un pez fuera del agua para llenarse los pulmones que le dolían y pesaban por culpa de la alergia.

A pesar de lo temprano que era el vehículo iba abarrotado de estudiantes y señoras con cestos y carros de la compra. Se las arregló para situarse en el espacio destinado a los cochecitos de bebés y las sillas de ruedas, allí había un poco más de espacio y sobre todo, barras donde sujetarse.

Se apeó en la última parada una hora después de haber subido. Inspiró hondo por la boca y soltó el aire despacio. Su segundo destino no quedaba lejos de allí.

Caminó las dos manzanas que separaban el autobús de la floristería de sus tíos, un enorme local acristalado repleto de flores. Cuando abrió la puerta la campanita tintineó.

—Bienve… ¡Oh Jérémie! ¡Santo Dios! Tienes un aspecto horrible. —Camille Belpois, salió de detrás del mostrador y abrazó a su sobrino de nariz enrojecida y ojos llorosos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí…

—Tengo tu encargo preparado, pero dime ¿cómo piensas llevártelo?

Jérémie la miró confundido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, él solo jamás podría llevarse todas aquellas flores, no había pensado en ello, los mocos le estaban volviendo idiota.

—No te preocupes, cielo —siseó Camille—. Tu tío os llevará a Patrick y a ti en furgoneta hasta donde vayas a hacer la fiesta.

—Gracias, tía.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La chica que trajiste en Navidad?

El rubor traicionero tiñó sus mejillas de rojo encendido, su tía rió y volvió a abrazarle.

—Están en el muelle de carga. Pasáoslo bien.

—Gracias.

El tercer destino del día era _L'Hermitage_. La tarde anterior Yumi, Ulrich y Odd habían estado haciendo limpieza mientras él entretenía a Aelita con un problema informático, con la condición de que él se encargase de los preparativos.

Tras descargar la furgoneta su tío y su primo regresaron a la floristería y él, estornudando, se puso a trabajar. Empezó a llenar los floreros de agua y después los decoró con las flores multicolor que había encargado. Los fue colocando cuidadosamente sobre los muebles asegurándose de no dejar una sola superficie sin decorar.

Abrió la mesa plegable que le había dado Yumi y la cubrió con el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos. Colocó las sillas con sus respectivos cojines. Dispuso los vasos y los platos y dejó preparados los sándwiches y el resto de comida que había comprado para la ocasión.

Esperó paciente entre estornudos la llegada de Aelita, Odd, William, Ulrich y Yumi. Deseaba ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría al ver todo aquello, aquella fiesta organizada especialmente para ella, y cuando al fin llegó su expresión le fascinó.

Jérémie se esforzó por sonreír y fingir que estaba perfectamente, para que Aelita no tuviese que preocuparse por él. Comió, habló, rió, bailó… como los demás. Aguantó cuatro horas fingiendo que no ocurría nada. Al menos Aelita no se había dado cuenta, era una suerte, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Se derrumbó sobre la silla sintiéndose febril a causa de la falta de oxígeno, pero continuó sonriendo porque Aelita estaba contenta, se lo estaba pasando tan bien con los demás que, por mal que se encontrase, era feliz.

Algo frío se posó en su frente, abrió los ojos despacio y vio el rostro redondeado y sonriente de Aelita.

—Yumi me ha dicho que te de esto —dijo retirando el objeto frío de su frente, un vaso con un líquido oscuro y hielo—. Dice que te ayudará a respirar un poco mejor durante un rato pero que antes de dormir deberías ponerte un paño mojado sobre la nariz o tendrás que ir al médico.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió con voz mocosa tomando el vaso.

—Café con hielo.

Jérémie frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el café especialmente, prefería el chocolate. El café era amargo… Aelita rió como si acabase de leerle la mente.

—Le he puesto azúcar, seis cucharadas, tranquilo.

—Gracias.

Tal vez fuesen las cucharadas de azúcar o tal vez la sonrisa de Aelita sentada a su lado, pero aquella bebida fue la más dulce de su vida.

Odd se marchó el primero para encontrarse con su cita de la semana. William desapareció tras recibir una misteriosa llamada que le arrancó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ulrich acompañó a Yumi hasta su casa, algo que en los últimos meses hacía casi a diario.

Les habían dejado solos, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo hasta que empezaron a recoger los restos de su fiesta. Embolsaron la basura después de barrer un poco, lo que quedaba lo dejarían para por la mañana, y pasearon hasta los contenedores cercanos a Kadic.

Jérémie estornudó varias veces y Aelita a su lado le iba pasando pañuelos de papel mientras se adentraban en el terreno de la academia desierta. Subieron las escaleras de la residencia procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno de los alumnos o al propio Jim.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación individual que ocupaba Aelita se detuvieron. Ella se cogió las manos a la espalda y jugueteó con su pie en el suelo como una niña, sabía que él no iba a hacer nada más aquella noche, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo ella, así que cuando vio que Jérémie se disponía a darle las buenas noches le abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo del muchacho se puso rígido como tantas otras veces, a Aelita le hacía gracia aquella reacción porque era el único momento en que se sentía importante para alguien.

Inspiró hondo el olor a colonia de Jérémie.

—Gracias, Jérémie. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida… —Enterró la cara en el hombro del chico que permanecía tenso como si le apuntasen con un arma—. Pero no hacía falta que pusieras en peligro tu salud.

—No ha sido nada.

Aelita apretó el abrazo, alzó el rostro, se puso de puntillas. Ella no tenía inconvenientes en volver a dar el paso que Jérémie no se atrevía a dar. Cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de él.

Las manos de Jérémie se posaron a ambos lados de la cintura de Aelita. No podía respirar, pero se sentía bien. Bien hasta que tuvo que apartarla para tomar una bocanada de aire. La expresión confundida de Aelita demudó a culpabilidad en décimas de segundo.

—Lo siento, Jérémie.

—No… hay… problema… —jadeó el muchacho sonrojado.

Aelita sonrió. Sí, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Mi segundo shot sobre Jérémie y Aelita, es cortito pero ya habrá otros más largos en un futuro. Este es para Joselino97 que ha sido su cumpleaños hace poco (de haberlo sabido lo habría escrito antes). Gracias por leer y comentar siempre todo lo que escribo valencianet ;). No sé si en valencià se dice igual pero, feliç aniversari, felicidades y que cumplas muchos más._


End file.
